Wireless devices have become prevalent throughout, society. As users demand more mobility, there is a tremendous requirement for decreasing power consumption and thereby increasing battery life. Further, many wireless devices may transmit on a plurality of carrier frequencies and include circuits dealing with several frequency bands of operation.
It would be highly advantageous to utilize the use of several frequency bands to improve and decrease power consumption. Thus, there is a strong need for a system, apparatus and method for frequency based current reduction in wireless portable devices.